Secret of the Mask 2
by Whale Shark 7
Summary: Takua and Jaller have discovered the secrets of their masks. But will discovering those secrets change anything? Complete. No slash.
1. Chapter 1

Secret of the Mask 2

Chapter 1

Author's Note: Here it is – the sequel to "Secret of the Mask." Like with my previous stories, this story is prewritten. I'm planning on updating it every Monday afternoons. Enjoy!

"The tentacle of dark energy headed right for me…" Turaga Vakama said.

His audience, the Toa Nuva, Takanuva and Hahli the Chronicler, listened with rapt attention as the Turaga described his battle with Makuta over the Mask of Time.

Takanuva, the newest Toa, was on the edge of his seat. He listened in suspense as the Turaga spoke.

He could no longer contain the question that burned in his mind. "Did you _die_?"

The Turaga stopped and everyone turned to stare at the Toa of Light.

Takanuva shrugged awkwardly. It had seemed like a perfectly logical question at the time. After all, both he and Jaller had died before. With a sigh, the Toa leaned his head on his hand.

Turaga Vakama smiled, which only made Takanuva even more embarrassed. When the Turaga's mask grew somber – even sad – Takanuva raised a curious eyebrow.

"No, Toa of Light… I would have though, if not for a dear friend." Vakama's eyes glistened sadly as he said, "If it wasn't for Toa Lhikan, I would not be standing here today."

"Hey," Takanuva said, raising his head up, "that's the guy – the guy that Jaller met in heaven!" He turned to Hahli with an excited look on his mask, and then looked at his Toa brothers and sister.

Tahu glowered at him with crossed arms. "Do you mind?" Tahu snapped. Takanuva's smile faded. "Turaga Vakama's _trying_ to tell a story…" He turned gruffly to his village elder. "Go on."

Takanuva frowned and Turaga Vakama made a calming hand gesture. "It's all right, Tahu. We'll get there soon enough..."

With visible difficulty, Vakama described the circumstances of his friend's death. Takanuva tapped his foot uncomfortably, thinking of how similar Lhikan's act had been to Jaller's. The foot tapping only won the new Toa another glare from Tahu, so Takanuva sat in awkward motionlessness for the rest of the story.

Vakama placed the stone representing the Great Spirit into the center of the sand circle. "This is the way of the Bionicle," he finished.

It took awhile for anyone to move or speak. It was difficult for the Toa and the Chronicler to comprehend a past beyond their memory. When the story had sunk into their minds, the audience rose and began to make conversation.

This was Takanuva's least favorite part. All of his life (of what he remembered, anyway) he had followed the Toa around, admiring them and wishing to stand among them. Now that he was one himself, doing so seemed strange…

It frightened Takanuva that though his dream was now realized, it might not be as wonderful as he had envisioned it.

Hahli smiled at the preoccupied Toa. "Well, that was interesting to find out more about the Toa Jaller met," she said.

Takanuva smirked. "Yeah… Happycheer."

When Hahli looked at the Toa strangely, the latter chuckled softly. "Sorry. Sometimes I speak Treespeak and I don't even realize it."

"What does it mean?" Hahli asked and the Toa slowly smiled.

"It means…when you're happy…I guess," Takanuva said. "I picked it up during one of my trips to Le-Koro."

Hahli smiled. "You were always different," she said with a chuckle and the Toa lowered his gaze. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"No," Takanuva said. "I'm fine." He looked up at the Toa. They seemed so different from him…

"Well, I've got to go," Hahli said. "I promised to practice Kolhii with Macku. See you!"

Takanuva waved half-heartedly as his friend departed. He frowned as he watched Tahu and Gali have their daily fight.

_Perhaps it comes from having no Makuta around to team up against_, Takanuva thought wryly to himself.

"I can't believe you made a volcano in Ga-Wahi!" Gali scolded Tahu.

Tahu glowered. "Hey, you _said_ you wanted some more variety in the landscaping."

Gali narrowed her eyes. "Yes…but _not_ a volcano!"

The Fire Toa burned with anger and began to storm off. "Yeah? Well _you_ get rid of it then."

"Fine," Gali said with crossed arms. "I don't need your help." Everyone present knew that volcano removal was not her specialty, but no one cared to point that out to her.

Tahu did a 180-degree turn and marched right back to Gali. "Yeah? Well, if you don't, then don't ask for it."

"Fine. I won't." Gali and Tahu then stormed off in different directions.

Takanuva arose from his seat and sighed inwardly.

What was that about Unity? he thought to himself. He began to think that none of the Toa were harmonious as Kopaka left and the remaining Toa argued over which village's industry was the best. 

Takanuva was about to leave also when a voice stopped him.

"Hey, brother!" Pohatu called out. Takanuva turned around in surprise.

"Who, me?" he asked. Though he could not blame the Stone Toa or anyone else, the Toa had almost entirely ignored him as a Matoran. He was only their biographer, but now somehow he was supposed to be their peer.

_Just because I found a mask…_ Takanuva thought to himself.

Pohatu laughed heartily and clapped a hand onto Takanuva's shoulder. "Kopaka bailed and we need another Toa for sparring practice."

Takanuva shifted his eyes nervously. "I don't know…"

"C'mon…!" Pohatu urged him jovially.

Takanuva looked at him, a hint of apprehension in his eyes. "Okay…"

"All right, he's in!" Pohatu declared. Lewa and Onua nodded their heads earnestly. Takanuva gulped, wondering what he had just gotten himself into.


	2. Chapter 2

Secret of the Mask 2

Chapter 2

Author's Note: It turns out that Mondays don't work out so well for me, so I'm going to update this story on Wednesdays from now on, stating a week from this Wednesday (sorry, no double update ;)). I would also like to thank Shadow Dragon for bringing up an idea in her review that I ended up using in this chapter. The idea probably came out differently in this story than in the books, but I had fun playing around with it anyway. Enjoy.

Lewa's air katana and Onua's quake braker clashed.

Onua swung his weapon again, but Lewa back flipped over the Toa of Earth.

"You'll have to be foot-lighter than that!" Lewa said as he put his arm around Onua's neck.

Onua smirked and grabbed Lewa's arm, flipping him over his shoulder. With a grunt, Lewa's back slammed into the ground.

Takanuva grimaced as though he shared Lewa's pain. He couldn't help but feel that maybe the Toa were a little too rowdy for their own good…

Pohatu chuckled as he watched Takanuva. "Don't worry, brother. It's all in good sport."

Takanuva smirked, feeling for the first time in awhile in familiar territory. "Of course you'd say that," he said as he pointed to Pohatu. "You're Toa Pohatu, the patron of kolhii and –"

Pohatu laughed. "Hey, Onua!" he called to his friend and the other two Toa paused for a moment. "I think I found someone that likes history about as much as you do!"

Takanuva blushed as Onua and Lewa laughed. "Enough stall-talking," Lewa said.

Pohatu grinned and nodded, crouching down like a Muaka Cat. "Time to join in on the fun." He began speeding past Takanuva and giving a well-aimed punch every few seconds. Takanuva narrowed his eyes, trying to catch the speedy Toa.

Takanuva's eyes widened as Pohatu turned into a blur. He turned around just in time to catch Pohatu's fist. The Toa of Stone grinned. "Good move," he said.

Pohatu continued to rush past and punch Takanuva when another being approached.

_Tahu?_ Takanuva thought just as he got a punch in the mask.

Tahu turned to Lewa and Onua. "Where's Kopaka? I was hoping to take out my frustrations on him…"

"He didn't stay-show," Lewa said. "We're just watching the glow-Toa have his first sparring lesson."

Takanuva frowned to himself. He had always looked up to Tahu as his village's guardian. Here he had a chance to finally impress his role model, and he was getting pulverized!

Suddenly, to make matters worse, the Toa of Light heard a voice in his mind. _"Takanuva, are you there?"_

Takanuva raised an eyebrow. "Gali, is that you? Ouch!"

Pohatu looked at his brother as though he might be demented. "I'm not Gali – I'm Pohatu!"

"Maybe he's been punched one too many times…" Onua whispered to Lewa.

"_Of course it's me,"_ Gali snapped.

"Oh yeah," Takanuva murmured. "Our mental link…"

"_I need to talk to _someone_! Tahu's driving me crazy."_

"Uh… Now's kind of a bad time," the new Toa said as he got another punch in the mask.

Tahu narrowed his eyes. "Well, you can tell Gali that she's the most stubborn woman I've ever met! She can get rid of that volcano herself, for all I care."

Takanuva sighed as Pohatu rushed past him again.

"Is Tahu there with you? Well, you can tell that hot-head that he is the most arrogant ignoramus that ever lived!" 

Takanuva was now beginning to feel dizzy from so many hits. "An 'arrogant' ignor-what…?" he asked.

Tahu boiled with anger. "_What_ did she call me!"

"C'mon," Pohatu jested. "You're going to have to try harder than that."

"_Oh,"_ Takanuva heard Gali's voice in his mind, _"I've got to go. Vhisola, stay away from that Tarakava. It might eat you! I'll talk to you later."_

A well-aimed punch sent Takanuva sprawling on the ground. Pohatu then sat on his friend's stomach, pinning his arms to the ground.

"I win!" Pohatu said with a grin. He then said to Takanuva, "I think you might be getting a little rusty now that Makuta's gone." The Stone Toa smiled amiably. "We'll have to work on that."

Turning his head toward Tahu, the new Toa saw the Fire Toa smirk.

Takanuva narrowed his eyes as he looked back at Pohatu. He had just been humiliated in front of half of his new brothers. He couldn't help but feel like his former Matoran self again pinned down by the might of a Toa.

Pohatu's eyes widened as Takanuva's mask began to glow. It began to glow brighter and brighter, until everything was enveloped in light.

"My eyes, my eyes!"

Takanuva snapped out of his trance. The light dissipated and the Toa stared in shock at his writhing brother on the ground next to him.

The other Toa, who had been watching, rushed over. Tahu turned angrily to the stunned Toa of Light. "Hey, what's the big idea? You could've blinded him!"

"I-I'm sorry," Takanuva stammered. "I didn't mean –"

"We'd better take him to Turaga Vakama," Tahu said to the others.

Takanuva bit his lower lip as the other Toa left to tend to Pohatu.

_Nice going, kolhii-head_, he thought with a sigh. _You've always been good at messing things up._


	3. Chapter 3

Secret of the Mask 2

Chapter 3

Author's Note: I want to start off this chapter by saying that this chapter wasn't written with anyone on this website in mind. I just wrote a part in this because it seemed like a natural consequence that would follow defeating an arch villain like Makuta. Anyway, enjoy and have a cookie. :)

A pair of figures strode down a street in Ga-Koro – or, actually, one strode and the other scuttled.

Takanuva had a sense of unease as he walked through the streets of Ga-Koro. Pairs of eyes stared at him as he went, and he couldn't help but wish that he were Takua again. He used to go about wherever he desired, blissfully ignored by the inhabitants of whatever village he was traveling through. Now, _everyone_ noticed him.

For the umpteenth time that day, the smaller figure chirped angrily at her companion.

The Toa of Light stopped and sighed, gesturing to his companion. "I _told_ you, Pewku," he said apologetically, "I'm too big to ride you!"

The Ussal Crab glared at him scornfully. He rolled his eyes and sighed. It saddened the Toa that he was making his dear pet upset. She had been everything that a friend could be.

He raised his gaze to meet the pair of eyes that sat on twin stalks. "If I ride you," he said, "would that make you happy?"

The Ussal Crab chirped loudly in response. Takanuva didn't need Nokama's Mask of Translation to figure out what that meant.

With a resigned smile, Takanuva sat on the Ussal Crab's shell. Whereas he used to only take up half of her shell, he now took up all of it. Takanuva held his legs against his chest as Pewku set off again toward their chosen destination.

Though Pewku had once been a racing crab from Onu-Koro, it was still a task to carry a Toa any sort of distance. However, Pewku saw it as her duty and would not deter from it.

With Pewku's tongue hanging out tiredly and Takanuva hugging his legs, the pair looked like they had just come from out of an avalanche in Ko-Wahi.

After some time, the Ussal Crab's pace began to slow down from sheer exhaustion. Pewku chirped and Takanuva chuckled awkwardly. "Sorry, girl," he said, "I guess I've gained a little weight…"

Pewku chirped again and Takanuva said, "Okay, a _lot_ of weight." He began to grow a little concerned as he heard his crab huff and puff. "Would you like me to get off?"

The twin pair of stalks turned around and he was met with two threatening eyes. Takanuva gulped. "Nevermind," he said hurriedly.

Finally, just outside the Ga-Koro Kolhii Field, the Toa found just who he was looking for. He slid off on Pewku's shell and approached a pair of Ga-Matoran.

"See you later, Macku," a small blue figure said to her kolhii partner. The latter blinked up at the Toa before leaving.

"Hello, Takanuva," the Ga-Matoran said warmly.

"Hello, Hahli," the Toa said with a smile. The movement seemed to make his mask stretch, like his smiling muscles were out-of-shape and needed a good workout.

Hahli looked around the Toa curiously. "Where's Jaller?"

Takanuva said in a disappointed tone, "He's busy building the ships for going to Metru Nui…" The Toa knew that his friend was busy, so he had decided not to bother him. However, Takanuva was beginning to feel weary of the responsibility that came along with duty.

"Oh."

An awkward pause followed that only Hahli had the courage to break.

"So…" she said, "what brings you to Ga-Koro?"

Before the Toa could answer, the ground began to shake.

"Bioquake?" Hahli cried out to the Toa.

The Toa's eyes widened in horror. "Worse!" he said, fear creeping into his voice.

A cloud of dust rose from the other end of the road and seemed to be headed straight for the pair.

"_Fan girls_!" Takanuva screamed.

"C'mon," Hahli said, pulling the Toa and the Ussal Crab after her. The trio ran into the Matoran's hut and Hahli slammed the door behind them.

Seconds later, the trio could hear the whole population of Ga-Koro trying to break down the door.

"We know he's in there!" they could hear female voices shouting. "Open up!"

Takanuva bent down on one knee, stroking the worried Ussal Crab's shell. He looked at Hahli with pleading eyes. "If I don't make it, will you take Pewku?"

"Don't talk like that!" Hahli snapped. "Of course you're going to make it." She glanced at the door, an idea forming in her mind. Turning back to the frightened pair, she whispered, "Hide!"

Takanuva threw a tablecloth over Pewku and then dove behind her.

Hahli checked to make sure that she couldn't see the pair, and then rotated her shoulders backward in an effort to remain calm. Casually, she opened the front door.

What she found looked more like a parade than an angry mob. There were dozens of Ga-Matoran, some holding musical instruments, kolhii staffs, posters with Takanuva's mask on them and banners with the Toa's name written on them.

One of the Ga-Matoran stepped forward who was obviously the leader of this group.

"Where's Takanuva?" she demanded.

"Taka-who?" Hahli asked innocently.

If Ga-Matoran could gawk, these would have. They looked at the new Chronicler in disbelief.

"You _don't_ know…who the _great_ Toa of Light is!" the leader practically shouted.

"Uh…" Hahli said. "Should I?"

The leader put a hand to her mask and shook her head as though she were getting a headache. "He is only the greatest Toa that ever lived!" She then added dreamily, "And the best-looking one too…"

"Really?" Hahli asked sheepishly. "I've always been partial to the green one." Hahli felt like rolling on the ground laughing when she saw the looks of her fellow Ga-Matoran. Hahli really wasn't "partial" to the Toa of Air, but she found it amusing to see their reactions nevertheless.

The leader made a gesture to her companions that indicated that Hahli was probably insane. The Ga-Matoran then cleared her throat and turned back to Hahli. "Now – did you see where a tall gold Matoran went?" She assumed that since this Ga-Matoran was so uninformed as to not know who Takanuva was, she couldn't possibly know what a Toa was.

"Um, yes, actually," Hahli said, pressing a finger to her cheek thoughtfully. "I think he went…that way!"

Immediately, the group took off at a run in the direction she had indicated. Hahli chuckled to herself as she went back into her house and closed the door behind her.

Takanuva popped his head up from behind Pewku. "Thanks, Hahli! I could've been fan girl-bones."

"Could've been," Hahli said with a grin, "but you're not."

The Toa of Light smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Secret of the Mask 2

Chapter 4

"Now then," Hahli said, "what brings you to Ga-Koro?"

Takanuva wasn't exactly sure how to answer this question and put his thoughts into words. Trying to sort his thoughts, he removed the tablecloth from Pewku's shell and attempted to fold it.

Since he was distracted, his folds were off and it made the tablecloth look like a mess.

"Here," Hahli offered with a chuckle, "I'll take that." The Ga-Matoran folded the tablecloth and put it away into a cupboard as Takanuva frowned sheepishly.

Turning back to the Toa, she said, "Would you like to take a seat?" She motioned to one of the chairs around her dining table.

"Thanks," the Toa said, settling himself instead on the floor, "but I don't think I'll take the chance. I've already broken most of Jaller's chairs."

Hahli waited for the Toa to chuckle, but he never did. Instead, the Toa lowered his gaze toward the floor.

She thought to press him again about why he had come, but decided against it. The Toa sighed.

"It's just…hard," he said, drooping his head at the final word. "Everything's so…different!" He looked up at his friend, wondering if he had gone insane. Hahli nodded understandingly. Feeling more confident, he continued.

"Everyone treats me…_differently_ than they used to." He motioned outside. "Matoran used to ignore me, but now they chase after me…just because I found a mask." He lowered his eyes and tightened his fists. "I try to fit in with the Toa, but no matter how hard I try, I'm just so…so…"

"Different?" Hahli suggested.

Takanuva stared at her. "Yeah…" he said. He lowered his eyes, and then struck a frustrated fist to the dirt floor. "I'm _tired_ of being different."

_Knock, knock._

Takanuva and Hahli turned to each other with wide eyes. As Hahli approached the door, Takanuva quickly put the tablecloth back over Pewku and hid behind her.

Hahli opened the door cautiously and then gasped. "Why, Jaller! How nice it is to see you…" She glanced nervously behind her, wishing that her hut had a back door.

Jaller shyly stood on the doorstep with his two pointing fingers pressed together. "Hello, Hahli," he said. He began making imaginary circles on the ground with one foot, staring at it intently as he spoke. "I was just…erm…in the neighborhood when…" He stopped when he thought he heard something. "What was that?"

Hearing the sound of Jaller's voice, Pewku began chirping. "Quiet," Takanuva hissed, putting a hand over her mouth.

The Toa was not about to let go of this golden opportunity to hear his friend admit his feelings for a certain Ga-Matoran.

Unfortunately for Takanuva, Pewku didn't know she wan't supposed to make her presence known. She had the complete intention of knocking the Captain of the Guard over and licking him to death, no matter how oddly her owner was acting. She began to proceed to do this as the Toa held onto one of her legs for dear life.

"Did your dinner table just move?" Jaller asked. Before Hahli could stop him, Jaller tore off the tablecloth.

Jaller's eyes got as big as Kanoka Disks. "…_Takanuva_! What are you doing here?"

Takanuva shielded his mask with his arms. "Look, Jaller, I can explain –"

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrr!"

Jaller pounced onto Takanuva's chest and began punching his mask. Though it escaped all logic that a Matoran could harm a Toa, Takanuva waited for death to come…again.

"Jaller!" Hahli shouted and dragged the Captain of the Guard off of his cowering friend. "It's not what you think!"

"Oh yeah?" Jaller retorted. He put a fist on his hip and pointing at Hahli suspiciously. "Then _why_ was he hiding?"

Hahli narrowed her eyes and gestured at the Toa. "Is there any _wonder_, with how you just reacted?" She sighed in exasperation as Jaller thought about this.

"No, Jaller," she continued, "there is _nothing_ going on between Takanuva and I! I just hid him there because some crazy Ga-Matoran were after him." Jaller looked guiltily over at the nodding Toa of Light.

"Plus," Takanuva added, "it seemed that the two of you were having _such_ a nice conversation that I didn't want to interrupt..."

Takanuva winked in Jaller's direction and Jaller blushed.

The Ta-Matoran had the sinking suspicion that his friend not only had the element of light but must have been psychic as well – for how else could he have known that Jaller liked Hahli? In Jaller's mind, this wasn't as obvious as the fact that Ta-Koro was the Village of Fire.

Takanuva smiled and began making his way toward the door. He hunched over slightly as he walked across the room so as not to hit his head against the ceiling. "Now," he said, "I think I'll be lea –"

"No," Jaller suddenly said, which made the other two look up, "I think _we'll_ be leaving now…"

The Matoran grabbed his friend's arm and began dragging him toward the doorway that no longer accommodated his tall Toa frame. Thus, Takanuva gracefully smacked his head against the top of the doorframe as Jaller dragged him through it. Pewku scuttled after them, slightly concerned that Jaller might break her owner.

Though it escaped Takanuva as to how a Matoran could drag a Toa around like a small rahi, Jaller didn't show any sign of slowing down until a feminine voice called after him.

"Oh, Jaller," Hahli said in a confused tone, "why did you come here?"

That was an excellent question, Jaller decided. Yet, like with Takanuva, it was a difficult one to answer.

"I, erm…uh…" Hahli looked expectantly at him. Finally, Jaller came up with a plausible answer.

"I wanted to ask you to a Kolhii rematch. Yeah, that's it…! Remember how you promised me one before we left on our quest?"

Hahli tilted her head to the side and rested her hands on her hips. Jaller gulped nervously, feeling as though she were probing his mind and she knew that this wasn't the true reason why he came.

After what seemed like a lifetime, Hahli smiled. "Yes, I _did_ promise you a rematch, didn't I? Very well. When and where will it be?"

"Tomorrow," Jaller said, feeling slightly more relaxed. "At the Ga-Koro Kolhii Field. We'll see you there." With that, the two friends and the Ussal Crab left the Ga-Matoran hut.

As soon as they were out of hearing distance, Jaller turned angrily to his friend. "You were going to listen to me as I talked to her? What kind of a friend are you?"

Takanuva smiled, nodding his head as he spoke. "A curious one."

"Ugh!" Jaller slapped his hand against his mask and then let it slide down slowly. "Whatever. Let's get back to Po-Koro." Jaller marched forward, leading the way North to his temporary stay during the transition between losing his home in Ta-Koro and the Matoran's coming journey to Metru Nui.

Takanuva watched his friend, thinking of the Captain of the Guard's stubbornness in admitting his feelings for a certain Ga-Matoran.

With a grin, he muttered, "Kolhii-head." With that, he and Pewku followed their friend.

Author's Note: (hands cookies out to the reviewers) Thank you for your comments and support. :) May many cookies find their way to you.


	5. Chapter 5

Secret of the Mask 2

Chapter 5

As they were walking to their temporary home in Po-Koro, Takanuva thought of his friend Jaller who rode alongside him on his Ussal Crab. The Toa of Light thought with a slight shake of his head, _How is it that I can defeat the Makuta and then get dragged around by _Jaller Such a paradox seemed to defy all logic, even to Takanuva.

Images flashed through Takanuva's mind of another walk that he and Jaller had had together. A Muaka Cat had stopped them in the road, and as it had prepared to jump on the Toa, Jaller had intercepted the rahi's attack.

It didn't make any sense. Something was out-of-place about his long-time friend – what exactly was a completely different question. "It's a secret," Jaller had said good-humoredly after causing the rahi to flee. When Takanuva had inquired, Jaller had avoided answering.

_Well_, Takanuva thought, _maybe he'll answer me this time._ After a long silence, he asked casually, "Do you remember that fight with the Muaka Cat?"

"Yes," Jaller said, glancing at his friend and then looking away. Takanuva could already tell that this was another subject that the Captain of the Guard didn't want to talk about.

However, Takanuva needed to know the truth. Raising a curious brow, he asked, "What did you do to it?"

Jaller shrugged. "Nothing, really…" he said, glancing briefly at the Toa. A pause. "Just created a shield…"

Takanuva stopped dead in his tracks. Pewku continued scuttling for a few more steps and then turned around to gaze at her master.

The Toa raised an eyebrow. "And how did you do that?"

Takanuva watched in bewilderment as his friend fumbled his hands nervously. "With my mask…"

"Your mask?" Takanuva repeated. He chuckled. "Jaller, that's crazy. You know that you're not a…"

Jaller met his eye and the Toa stared in disbelief. "But this is impossible," Takanuva said. "You know that Matoran don't have mask powers!"

"I know…" Jaller said, lowering his eyes as though guilty of some crime. He held his hands out as though to explain and then let them droop to his sides as he sighed. "Some things just fall into your lap, I guess…"

Takanuva's gaze softened. "I know what you mean…" he murmured, thinking of his Kanohi Avohkii that he now wore. He felt as though his mask had fallen – against his will – into his lap as well.

He had worn it because he felt he owed it to his friend who had sacrificed himself for him. But now that his friend was alive again and peace was restored to Mata Nui, Takanuva wasn't sure if he ultimately wanted to be a Toa.

Jaller looked up at his friend. "I told you that I met someone on the other side…Toa Lhikan… I think he was the Fire Toa before Turaga Vakama…"

Takanuva smirked at the thought. _Turaga Vakama as a Toa… I'd give my Staff of Light to see that!_

"Anyway," Jaller said, "do you remember that day when we first met?"

Takanuva tried not to show his discomfort at the thought. During the past few days, Turaga Vakama had been telling him tales of the Matoran's origin. Based on what Vakama had told him, Takanuva knew that that first day on the beach was not the first of their lives. They had lives back on Metru Nui, where they had lived in peace and happiness…

For all Takanuva knew, his friendship with Jaller could have lasted much longer than the last thousand years…

"Yes," Takanuva said with a weak smile, "I remember it..."

Jaller's eyes glimmered. "Remember how my mask was broken? You went and brought Turaga Vakama over to me…and he gave me this…" The Matoran touched his golden Kanohi Hau.

A thought in Takanuva's mind pierced through the others like a ray of light entering a room of darkness. "That guy…the one who sent me back," Takanuva said, suddenly beginning to understand.

Jaller nodded, smiling. "Yes, Takua…I mean, Takanuva," he corrected himself, which made the Toa frown. His new name – and the sudden disposal of his old one – seemed to represent the erasure of his old self. Takanuva was beginning to feel like a mourner at a funeral of a dear friend that no one else cared to remember –

Takua's…

Though baffled by his friend's frown, Jaller continued, "That mask he gave me once belonged to Toa Lhikan."

Takanuva stared in shock and suddenly snapped out of his trance. He had heard it all earlier that day – Lhikan dying, Vakama taking his mask… It all made perfect sense.

Slowly, he asked, "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Jaller narrowed his eyes. "Oh, I don't know… Question –" he said, "what's silver and gold and can't keep a secret to save his life?"

Takanuva gulped as Jaller sighed in exasperation. "Anyway, why _should_ I tell anyone? Everyone would think I'm crazy if I told them that I'm a Matoran with Toa mask powers..."

Takanuva looked at his friend. "_I_ don't think you're crazy…"

"But you did, didn't you?" Jaller snapped. His expression softened as Takanuva frowned guiltily. The Matoran sighed again. "I don't know, Takanuva. Everyone's been treating me…_differently _lately. They look at me like I'm a ghost…"

Takanuva was surprised. _You mean I'm not the only one that people are treating differently?_

"You know, you're lucky…" Jaller said. "At least as a Toa, you can use your mask powers and everyone thinks you're normal. But me…" Jaller lowered his gaze. "I don't know. I'm not a Toa. But I'm not a normal Ta-Matoran either."

The Captain of the Guard looked up at his friend pleadingly. "Takanuva…as your herald, I helped you to find your destiny." Takanuva gazed at his friend sadly, though Jaller did not know why. "But what's _my_ destiny?"

Takanuva looked at Jaller, wishing he could answer his question. However, he wasn't even sure if he could supply the answer for himself. "…I don't have the answer to that," he said quietly.

Jaller sighed, looking away. "Neither do I…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jaller couldn't sleep that night. Leaving his hut, he walked for a long time until he came to a cliff overlooking a valley in Po-Wahi. He stood, looking up at the night sky.

"Lhikan…" he said, "I wish you were here."

Thoughts burdened his mind. "What would Hahli think of me if I told her the truth?" He sighed, lowering his gaze to the ground. "She'd think I was a cross-wired freak, that's what…"

"Oh, is that so?"

Jaller jumped a foot into the air and spun around to find the last person he would expect.

"Turaga Vakama," Jaller said in surprise, "what are you doing here?"

The Turaga walked slowly to Jaller's side and smiled sadly. Jaller almost felt that he could see a part of the refugee he sensed in himself in his elder's eyes. They had both lost their village to the Rahkshi and were forced to seek refuge with their neighbors. As Ta- and Onu-Koro were both destroyed, its inhabitants had been temporarily lodged in every village (with the exception of Ga-Koro) as preparations were being made to leave the island.

"I came here to think," Vakama said. "I do that often."

"Oh yes," the Matoran said, "I'm sure you have plenty to think about with leaving Mata Nui and having all of your responsibilities…"

Vakama smiled grimly. "Sometimes I think of other things too."

Jaller flushed with embarassment. "I didn't mean that you didn't think about other –"

Vakama chuckled, waving a hand. "It's all right, Jaller. I didn't take any offense by it."

The Captain of the Guard sighed. He murmured, "I wonder if I do anything right these days…"

Somberly, Vakama gazed at him and then at the stars. "There are so many stars in the sky, Herald of the Seventh Toa." Jaller gazed at him, a dozen memories flooding back into his mind upon hearing this title again. Vakama pointed a finger at what appeared to Jaller to be a normal constellation. "Do you see those six stars?"

"Yes…" Jaller said. He knew very little about stars, as he was not a Ko-Matoran. However, he listened patiently.

"They are the Spirit Stars of the Turaga," Vakama said. "We were so proud to be recognized by Mata Nui as Toa…" Vakama smiled at the memory, and then grew somber again. "It took me a long time to see myself for who I truly was…"

"But why?" Jaller asked, and then shrunk under the curious glance of his elder. "I mean you must've been a great Toa…"

Vakama chuckled softly at the Matoran's genuine admiration of him. "Well, I didn't think so. I thought I was a 'cross-wired freak who had weird dreams'…" His smile faded, though his eyes still glimmered.

He placed a hand on Jaller's shoulder. "Remember," he said, "it doesn't matter what others think about you – it's what you think of yourself."

After a long moment, Vakama removed his hand and began to walk away. Jaller turned around and asked, "But what do you do when the people you care about the most _don't_ accept you…?"

Vakama stopped, and cast a small smile over his shoulder that surprised Jaller. "Sometimes," Vakama said softly, "they can be more accepting of ourselves than we are."

With a smile, the Turaga left the Captain of the Guard to his own thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

Secret of the Mask 2

Chapter 6

Tahu walked along the shoreline, watching the bustling Matoran in amazement. Everyone worked quickly on constructing the ships to the point that no one seemed to have the time to notice the lone Toa on the beach.

A familiar Matoran crossed in front of Tahu and the Fire Toa stopped him. "Jaller!" Tahu didn't like to simply watch things getting accomplished, but would rather be a part of it. "Is there anything that I can do – any welding or anything of the sort?"

Much to the Toa's surprise, the Captain of the Guard chuckled and waved a hand. "That's all right. We don't need your help. Toa Takanuva's got it _all_ taken care of." As the Matoran returned back to work, Tahu watched him with a puzzled expression on his mask.

"Takanuva?" he repeated. "Why is he in charge of all of this?"

Another familiar being came into view and Tahu walked over to him. "Lewa," he said as he approached the Air Toa, "how's the work coming along?"

Lewa grinned and put down a large iron rod that he had been carrying on his shoulder. "Very well, fire-brother. Everything's been going well since our new leader's been in charge."

Tahu blanched. "New…_leader_?" he repeated, shock registering on his mask.

"Don't you remember?" Lewa asked, looking at Tahu in the way that a Gukko Bird might look at an Ash Bear hanging upside-down from a tree. He then chuckled. "Of course, you must remember. It was future-told that our glow-brother would become the new leader of the Toa."

Tahu's brow furrowed. "I don't remember that part of the prophecy…" He turned at the sound of a different voice.

"Well, brother," a familiar voice said casually, "fancy meeting you here at the beach. I thought didn't like water."

Tahu gazed at his sister. "I never said that I didn't like water," he said. He gazed at her, trying to figure out what was going on. _Why did she say that?_

"Hey, Gali," someone said, and Gali turned to the visitor with a smile. Tahu followed her gaze to find…

"Takanuva," he said coldly. Tahu glowered when Gali hurried over to his brother and put her arm around his. Tahu glared at Takanuva and crossed his arms, attempting to hold back his rage. "I hear that you're the new leader…"

Takanuva grinned at Gali and then at the bristling Tahu. "Yeah. I guess it's because _I_ defeated the Makuta and you didn't."

Tahu stared in shock, and then resisted the urge to strangle his brother. _I must be dreaming_,he rationalized quickly. Still, he knew that he couldn't sleep contentedly if he ended the dream with the image of Gali fawning over Takanuva in his head.

"Gali," Tahu said, trying to sound pleasant, "why don't I go get rid of that volcano like you wanted me to?"

Gali waved a hand dismissively. "Oh, it's all right. I don't need your help since –" she said and then stopped to gaze admiringly at a Toa other than Tahu, "Takanuva's here." Takanuva puffed up his chest as Gali sighed dreamily.

"Come on," Takanuva said. "I'll take care of that pesky volcano for you."

Tahu watched in utter shock as the pair strolled away, feeling as though he had just been attacked by fifty Exo-Toa. _This is a disaster…_ Before he could do anything, he woke up.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tahu waited with folded arms outside of a hut in Po-Koro impatiently. Finally, he knocked on the door and was greeted by a familiar mask. "Good morning, Tahu Nuva," Vakama said, walking slowly outside of the hut.

"Wise one," Tahu said, "isn't it about time that we go? Being in Po-Koro puts us farther away from Kini-Nui than the other koros." Though he wouldn't have admitted it, he wanted to see the other Toa as soon as possible to make sure that his nightmare was not a reality.

Vakama smiled. "I know that, Tahu, but there will be no meeting today. I've decided to take the day off. I've already sent Pohatu to inform the other Turaga that we will not meet today." A warm glow radiated from behind the Turaga's mask as the Fire Toa gave his mentor a puzzled look. "But you go on ahead. The other Toa will still probably meet."

"Very well," Tahu said after a brief pause. He began to walk past Vakama when he was stopped.

"Since I will not see Takanuva today, I would appreciate it if you had a word with him about what happened yesterday," Vakama said. He looked down thoughtfully, and then said, "I feel that something may be amiss with the Seventh Toa."

"Don't worry," Tahu said gruffly. "I'll take care of it." With that, Tahu left Po-Koro.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As Vakama had predicted, the other Toa had already gathered even though their Turaga had been dismissed. As Tahu approached the gathering of Toa, he heard a feminine voice.

"Thank you for listening to me yesterday," Gali said to Takanuva. Tahu's eyes burned with hatred at the Light Toa as the latter shrugged awkwardly.

"It was no big deal," he said and then gave Pohatu a guilty look. "By the way, I'm sorry about what happened the other day… I didn't mean to blind you."

Pohatu chuckled jovially as Gali gave him a surprised glance. "No real harm done. We found Turaga Vakama and he fixed me up. Everything's all right now." Takanuva smiled with relief showing on his mask.

"No," Tahu cut in and everyone turned to him. The Toa of Fire uncrossed his arms and strode toward Takanuva. "It's not all right." Stopping in front of the Toa of Light, he said, "Your recklessness nearly cost Pohatu his eyesight."

"It was an accident, fire-spitter," Lewa interjected. Tahu held up a hand to silence him without removing his gaze from Takanuva.

"It's not just the sparring match – it's everything." Takanuva gave him a surprised look. "I didn't say anything before, but it was fool-hearty the way you jumped into Makuta's lair like that."

"Fool-hearty?" Takanuva repeated, stunned.

"Yes," Tahu said with a glare. "You could've gotten yourself killed – not to mention the rest of us when you invited us in."

"I can't believe this," Takanuva said. His mind was reeling. "I defeated the Makuta, saved the island, helped to awaken Mata Nui, and you're giving me a lecture on recklessness?"

Tahu folded his arms with narrowed eyes. "As long as you're a part of this team, you're going to have to learn how to not put everyone else in danger."

Takanuva felt like he had been given a solid punch in the mask. He had done everything that could be expected of a legendary Seventh Toa, and this is what he got in return?

With narrowed eyes and a clenched fist, he said, "I never asked to be a Toa. I didn't even want to be one! But, no, it was my duty – or so everyone said." No one except Tahu dared to meet Takanuva's gaze, and instead looked away guiltily.

"I walked into the Makuta's lair, not knowing if I'd come back out alive. I did it because it was my – there's that word again – duty. And you call that recklessness?" Anger faded from Takanuva's eyes and was replaced by a new emotion that Tahu nor anyone else could explain.

Slowly, the Light Toa said, "When I was a Matoran, I looked up to you. You were my hero." If Takanuva had been outright angry, Tahu might have felt better when he said, "Now I know better."

Takanuva turned around and began to walk away with six pairs of eyes following him. "Where are you going?" Tahu asked.

Over his shoulder, the Toa of Light said, "To see my _real_ friends."

As Takanuva disappeared from view, Gali shot Tahu an icy glare. "Tahu! How could you have said that to him?"

Tahu crossed his arms angrily over his chest. "I don't know – I guess it comes from being an 'arrogant ignor-…something,'" he spat.

The look that Gali gave him was one that managed to seep through Tahu's tough exterior. It was not one simply of anger, but pain. "Maybe Takanuva has a point…" she said softly. "I don't think I really know you, Tahu Nuva."

Tahu watched as Gali turned her back and left. He resisted the urge to call back after her and watched her disappearing form until he was the only one left standing at Kini-Nui.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Takanuva met Jaller and Pewku at Ga-Koro's Kolhii Field, but said nothing about the meeting at Kini-Nui

Jaller glanced up at his withdrawn companion. "Don't you think that this match will be a little unfair?"

Takanuva furrowed his brow. "Uhhh…" he said.

Pewku chirped angrily.

Jaller raised an eyebrow. "What's the matter with her?"

Takanuva crossed his arms and sighed. "She's mad at me because I won't let her carry me around anymore." As though in agreement, Pewku chirped. Takanuva frowned, and then smiled slowly. "You know what? I have an idea…" He peered about, and then whispered, "I'll be back…"

"What –?" Before Jaller could finish the question, Takanuva had escaped into the one of the dark tunnels that led to the exits.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Takanuva stood in the shadows and took another look around. As the Chronicler on the quest for the Seventh Toa, he had tried to avoid the shadows. Now, they almost seemed to be a protection…

The young Toa sighed to himself. "What am I doing trying to be a Toa? Maybe the Makuta was right…"

The words burned in his mind: _"Toa of Light, now so bold. But at heart, you are still just Takua…"_

Grimacing at the thought, Takanuva took an object from his backpack. It was his Kanohi Pakari, the mask of his former Matoran self. The Toa frowned thoughtfully, tracing the lines of it.

"I'm no Toa…" he said. "I can see where I was needed for a time, but now…"

Takanuva's brow furrowed with determination.

"It's time to take destiny into my own hands."

He put his hands on both sides of his mask and the Mask of Light grew dim…


	7. Chapter 7

Secret of the Mask 2

Chapter 7

Jaller stood in the middle of the field, tapping his foot impatiently. When he glanced at Pewku, he found that the Ussal Crab's eyes were lowered woefully to the ground.

When he could see someone coming out of the tunnel, Jaller said, "Takanuva, what is this all abo–?"

The Matoran stopped, and his jaw fell open.

"…TAKUA!"

A Ta-Matoran shrugged his shoulders with a grin on his mask. "Thaaat's me!" he chirped as he rejoined his companion.

"What did you – how did you – ack!" Jaller glared as he resisted the urge to strangle his friend.

Takua grinned innocently from behind his blue Kanohi Mask. "What?" he said, adding his arms into his shrug. "I just wanted to take a little vacation from being a Toa – that's all."

"Not to mention your _duty_," Jaller added as he glared at his friend. "Are you insane? By the way…" he said with folded arms as he raised a curious eyebrow, "how did you do that?"

"Oh, it was no problem. I just took off the Mask of Light, and I'm back to my good old self," the Matoran said with a grin.

Jaller narrowed his eyes again. "Do you know what Turaga Vakama would say about this?"

Takua smiled deviously, leaning closely so as not to be overheard. "Nothing, if he never finds out about it. Besides," he said at a normal volume, "I still have the Mask of Light with me." He pointed a thumb over his shoulder, where a brown backpack was on his back. "I'll put it back on…eventually."

Jaller opened his mouth to protest when he heard a voice.

"Hi, Jaller!"

Hahli and Macku approached with their Kolhii gear in hand. Hahli immediately raised an eyebrow when she noticed his companion.

"Takua…" she said slowly as she tried to digest what the meaning of all of this was. When she realized what it was, she almost dropped her Kolhii staff. "You're not supposed to be Takua!" she said. "You're…you're…"

"On vacation," Takua finished for her with a grin. The former Chronicler approached Pewku and she immediately began to lick his Kanohi Mask. He then gave the two Ga-Matoran a Hapaka-like look that made Jaller roll his eyes and shake his head. "Look at Pewku. Look at this face." Pewku's tongue hung out of her mouth as she grinned happily. "Doesn't she look happy now that I'm Takua again? Would you want to –?"

"All right, all right!" Hahli said with crossed arms. "We won't say anything to our Turaga. But remember – you're only going to be Takua just for this match, all right?"

Takua smiled. "Sounds good to me," he said and the two Ga-Matoran went to their positions.

Jaller narrowed his eyes at Takua. Though he trusted his friend, he couldn't help but have the sinking suspicion that Takua had no intention of being true to his word. "I don't like this…" he said.

"Relax," Takua said and then grinned. "Besides, it's more fair this way. Can you imagine how bad they'd lose if I were playing as a Toa?" He clanked his Kolhii staff with Jaller's.

"I guess you're right…" Jaller said wearily.

"Of course I am," Takua chirped back over his shoulder.

Jaller went to his position in front of the goal and sighed. _I sure hope so…_ he thought to himself.

Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter - I just wanted to create some suspension. ;) Just so you know, I'm planning on there being three more chapters to this story. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I would give you cookies, but Toa Inika Kongu/Static Shock/Jason McPhee would kill me for allegedly stealing his mom's recipe. ;) Therefore, you get brownies instead. Hehehe. Well, I hope you're enjoying the story and see you all next week. If you can't stand the suspense, you can go ahead and steer yourself toward my "Toa-Hero" story if you haven't read it already. :) Bye for now and reviews are always welcome.


	8. Chapter 8

Secret of the Mask 2

Chapter 8

The Kolhii ball flew through the air, and Jaller blocked it with his shield. It soared over Takua's head, and Hahli leapt into the air. Much to the Matoran's shock, the Ga-Matoran caught the ball in her scoop and flipped over in the air. Jaller was so taken aback that he missed blocking the goal.

"Yeah, Hahli!" Macku cried from the other side of the field.

Takua narrowed his eyes as Hahli began to walk toward the center of the field to start the next round. "Wait a minute. That's my move!" Takua said.

"Well, I'm not the only one doing it," Hahli said with a hand on her hip. She smiled as she said, "_Everyone's_ doing it now." Takua's eyes widened in amazement. "They call it the 'Makuta-basher.'"

Takua smirked, rubbing his chin. "Well, I like the sound of that," he said.

Hahli chuckled. "I thought you might."

Pewku chirped from the sidelines and Takua ushered her over. "C'mon, girl!" he said and when she came to his side, he jumped on her back. "Ya, Pewku!" he said, encouraging her to go to the center of the field.

Hahli raised a critical eyebrow. "Wait a minute. You can't ride a steed if the other player doesn't have one," she said.

Takua lowered his gaze and after thinking for a moment, snapped his fingers. "Pewku wants to carry me, so to make it fair, I'll only play with _one_ hand." He demonstrated this by putting one hand behind his back.

Hahli chuckled after looking at Pewku's excited face. "All right. It's okay with me."

Pewku chirped happily, which in turn made Takua smile. It seemed to the Matoran that everyone was happier with him and more comfortable around him now that he was back to being good old Takua again.

Takua rubbed the back of the Ussal Crab's shell before picking up his Kolhii staff again. "Okay, I'm ready," he said.

Just as he said this, the ground began to shake. With a yelp, he fell backwards off of Pewku.

"What's that?" Hahli asked.

Takua arose awkwardly to his feet as the shaking persisted. "I sure hope it's not the fan girls again…"

"Worse… Much worse!" Hahli said, her eyes widening. Her friends looked beyond the top benches of the Kolhii field where the Ga-Matoran was staring at…

"Is that a…_volcano_?" Jaller asked.

Something bright orange was spewing out of it…

The four Matoran turned to each other in horror.

"_Lava_!" they shouted in unison.

"We must summon the Toa!" Jaller shouted.

Hahli looked at Takua and Takua shrugged defensively. "What?" he asked.

"Well, do something," Hahli said.

The Ta-Matoran froze, thoughts whirling through his mind. _Fool-hearty, reckless, not needed… _Putting on a guise of casualness, he shrugged his shoulders. "Don't worry. I'm sure that the Toa can handle it. They don't need _my_ help anymore…" His lowered eyes betrayed his indifference.

Hahli insisted, "That's not true – they need you and you need them!" Seeing as how Takua was tuning her out, she narrowed her eyes. "It's your destiny!"

Takua folded his arms angrily and turned away. "Yeah, well, not anymore."

Hahli huffed in exasperation. "Fine! I'm going to go get Toa Gali. _She'll_ at least help me!" she added over her shoulder before running off of the field.

Takua looked after the Ga-Matoran sadly as she disappeared. However, before he could truly contemplate his friend's words, he felt someone pull his arm. He looked up to find Jaller already seated on Pewku's back.

"We've got to buy Toa Gali some time," Jaller said.

Takua held his arms in the air as though in question. "But how? We're just Matoran."

Jaller smirked. "But no ordinary Matoran…" he said. After a moment, Takua understood what his friend meant.

"Your mask power…" Takua said in realization. "You can block the lava flow!"

Jaller nodded. "But I'll need some help…" He offered his hand to his friend.

For a moment, Takua stared at it, contemplating. Then, with a smirk, Takua accepted it and was pulled up onto Pewku's back. "Let's do it."


	9. Chapter 9

Secret of the Mask 2

Chapter 9

Author's Note: For the sake of this story, just imagine that Ga-Koro is on a peninsula (three sides are surrounded by water while the fourth is connected to the rest of the island). Thanks. ;)

Tahu was beginning to wish that he had never woken up that morning, or at least not have gone to Kini Nui. All in about five minutes, he had succeeded in losing Takanuva's admiration, alienating himself from his brothers and earning Gali's hatred if he hadn't have already had it.

It was probably the last one that bothered the Fire Toa the most. His relationship with his sister was like the sea – at some moments, peaceful and pleasant, while at others, tumultuous like the waves in a storm.

Though he never would have admitted it, Tahu felt obligated to at least attempt to make amends for his actions that day. The only thing that he could think of to do was to try to get rid of the volcano he had made in Ga-Wahi a few days before.

"Women…" he said with a slight growl to himself as he stood on an island in the center of the lava pool within the volcano. "She doesn't appreciate anything I do. She complains about something, and then when I actually do something about it, she gets mad."

Tahu's thoughts returned to the dream he had had just before he woke up that morning. As Tahu's anger boiled within him, the lava began to boil…

"_Gali," Tahu said, "why don't I go get rid of that volcano like you wanted me to?"_

_Gali waved a hand dismissively. "Oh, it's all right. I don't need your help since –" she said and then stopped to gaze admiringly at a Toa other than Tahu, "Takanuva's here." Takanuva puffed up his chest as Gali sighed dreamily._

"_Come on," Takanuva said. "I'll take care of that pesky volcano for you…"_

Tahu never had the chance to reflect upon this. Snapped out of his angry thought, he found himself reeling skyward. As chunks of dirt flew past him, his eyes caught the glimpse of something…

Red…

_Oh no…_ he thought in horror.

Unintentionally, Tahu had caused the volcano to erupt. The lava was headed straight for…

Gali! 

Tahu twisted his body in the air and put his lavaboard beneath his feet. Blown by the force of the eruption out of the volcano's mouth, the Toa landed on the lava as it rolled down the side of the volcano. He rode the lava as it began to form into a wave, hoping that he could somehow beat it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A Ga-Matoran raced as fast as her feet could carry her. As she ran, she tried to crowd out the fears that flooded into her mind with a single thought – she must find Gali.

Thankfully, her first guess proved to be correct. The Toa of Water was meditating on the roof of her hut.

"Toa Gali!" Hahli shouted, causing the Toa to snap out of her trance. Turning to the alarmed Matoran, Gali furrowed her brow with concern.

"Chronicler, is something wrong?" she asked, standing up.

Hahli pointed back in the direction she had come, panting. "There's lava…coming this way!"

Gali tightened her fist. "Evacuate the village and I'll –"

"But, Gali," Hahli said, fear in her voice, "there's no time to fill the boats. The quickest escape is over land!"

Finally, Gali understood the truth. "And that escape route will be cut off by the lava," she finished for Hahli. Narrowing her eyes with determination, she leapt off of her hut and began running.

Hahli gasped as she made the terrible realization – she was either about to lose her village or her village guardian.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

One being stood between the lava wave and Ga-Koro.

Riding the crest of the lava wave, Tahu's eyes widened as he recognized the figure. "Gali," Tahu shouted, "get out of the way!"

The Toa of Water ignored him. She stood her ground, aiming jet streams of water at the fast-moving lava. Small portions of the lava hardened into volcanic rock, but were then swallowed up by the red wave.

The wave was closing in on the Toa of Water.

Tahu only had one chance to save her. He had to time himself just right, or they would both be goners…

One… Tahu thought as he weaved on his lava board. 

_Two…_

Three! 

He dove off of his lava board, hoping to reach Gali's side before the lava did.

The wave continued on its path, and the two figures disappeared.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Unaware of what had just occurred, a trio put itself in the lava's path.

"Hurry, Pewku," Takua said.

"We've got to get as far away from Ga-Koro as possible," Jaller said.

"Why?" Takua asked with a raised eyebrow. His friend refused to meet his eye. "Jaller…"

Jaller glanced briefly at his friend. "Just in case we don't make it…the village might still have a chance."

Takua swallowed back the lump in his throat. With a smirk, he put a hand on Jaller's shoulder. "Nothing like going out with a bang," he said.

Jaller smirked. "Won't be the first time we did…"

The wave of lava sped toward them at a frightening speed.

"Here's the spot," Jaller said and Pewku stopped. The two Matoran got off, and Jaller stretched out his arms toward the lava.

Takua watched in horror as the lava filled more and more of his view. He glanced at the Captain of the Guard, who seemed to him to be fearless in the face of death.

Takua couldn't have been more wrong, as his friend was as terrified as he was.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Takua asked, his voice quivering. "How many times have you done this before?"

"Once," Jaller said, glancing sideways at his companion as he paused, "that I did on purpose, anyway."

Takua gulped. _We're gonna die. _An awkward silence passed between them. Perhaps it was the Takanuva in him that prompted him to say, "I'll be here…"

Jaller glanced at him and smiled gratefully. Closing his eyes, he began focusing on creating a shield. The last time he had done this, it had been an automatic reflex. Trying to willingly recreate it was a completely different matter.

After several long seconds, Jaller found success. "Yes!" A ball of bright red energy appeared before him and stretched, flattening itself out to form a field between him and the oncoming lava wave. Slowly, he then focused on making the shield taller and wider.

The two Matoran braced themselves as the wave covered the small area left between them and it.

The wave smashed into the shield and Jaller's feet formed deep dirt trails several meters' long. Takua and Pewku were immediately hit by the shield and were thrown back several paces behind where Jaller began to get steadier ground.

Takua sat up, holding his head. He stopped and watched with horror as Jaller began to perspire and the energy field crackled.

"The shield!" Jaller shouted, shaking from the effort. "I can't hold it…much longer!"

Takua scrambled to his feet and then gasped.

The lava began to flow around the shield…

Author's Note: Only one more chapter left...


	10. Chapter 10

Secret of the Mask 2

Chapter 10

Author's Note: I got to rewriting, and the last part got longer than I expected, so I decided to add one more chapter to this story. So, the last chapter is the next one instead of this one (like I had originally said). Well, enjoy, and thanks for the reviews.

"_I'm supposed to make the sacrifice!" Takua cried, watching his friend's life slipping away. He shakily held Jaller's hand in his own, fearing that his friend would not heed his protest and be all right again._

"_No," Jaller replied with a feeble smile, "the duty was mine." Gathering what strength he could, he picked up the mask that he had so long carried. The mask had been entrusted into his care to deliver it to its master, whose identity Jaller now was keenly aware of._

"_You know…" Jaller breathed weakly, "…who you are." _

_Takua's heart fell at the thought of having such a weighty responsibility without the most stable person in his life to lean on. _

_Jaller then repeated back the words that Takua had said in jest with so much more meaning now than Takua had ever intended them to have…_

"_You were always different."_

The lava began to flow around them. Jaller stood, trying to reinforce the shield that was the only thing that stood between the lava and Ga-Koro. Takua's eyes turned to his friend, who had once already sacrificed his life for him.

Takua took out his golden mask, staring down at it. A thought struck him like a bolt of lightning. _It's okay to be different… _furrowed his brow. "I'm not going to lose you again…" he said.

He thrust the Mask of Light onto his Kanohi, and Jaller watched with amazement the transformation that he had never witnessed. Before his very eyes, Takua became Takanuva once more.

Jaller gave a smile of relief and the Toa turned to him. "Time to form…" Takanuva said, "the Matoran Nui!"

Despite Jaller's exhaustion, he still managed to raise an eyebrow. "A _what_…?"

"Never mind," Takanuva said. "It'll all make sense later." Clenching a fist in determination, he declared, "We must be one!"

Jaller smirked weakly, thinking of his other friend who embodied the first of the Three Virtues. "Unity…"

Takanuva set his hands on Jaller's shoulders, and a bright flash of light emitted from them. When the light faded, one being stood in their place…

It had a golden Kanohi Hau with a red and gold body in the shape of Takanuva. With renewed strength, the Toa-like being stretched forth his hands.

The shield grew wider and taller. However, lava continued to flow around it toward Ga-Koro.

In a voice that sounded like a cross between Jaller and Takanuva, the being said, "We must direct it away from the village. But where?" His eyes snapped to the beach, and they answered his own question. Carefully, the being tilted the shield so as to direct the lava flow into the ocean water.

Once the lava hit the water, large clouds of steam arose. Soon, the lava that had flown around the shield also began to cool into black volcanic rock. When the lava flow stopped, the being let the energy shield dissipate. He looked at what looked like a long black river that stretched from where he stood to the volcano.

His eyes widened as chunks of hardened lava flew up into the air several meters ahead of him. A red energy shield in the shape of a dome disappeared. A red being emerged, and then helped another to her feet.

"You know, I never asked for your help…" Gali said slowly.

Tahu crossed his arms and looked away. "Yeah, well… I couldn't just let you be lava-bones." He murmured gruffly, "You know – unity, duty and all that stuff."

Gali smirked. "Thank you," she said and Tahu gave her a surprised look.

The Toa of Water's mask paled as she remembered something. "My village!" she said and began to race toward Ga-Koro. "I hope it's still there…"

She stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed an unfamiliar being standing where the lava flow stopped.

Tahu caught up with her and glared suspiciously at the being. "_Who_ are _you_?"

"Tahu," Gali chided him gently, "he saved Ga-Koro."

The being smiled as its mask glowed. "I am Toa Kaita Manawa." The Toa Kaita looked amused as the other two gave him curious looks. "You also know me by two other names…"

Tahu and Gali were dumbstruck as the being was enveloped in a blinding white light. When the light faded and their vision cleared, two beings remained in his place.

"Jaller…?" Tahu asked in surprise. "Takanuva?"

Takanuva and Jaller exchanged a glance and then smirked. "It's a long story," Takanuva said.

Tahu stood with crossed arms, and Gali touched his arm. "Tahu, they saved Ga-Koro."

Tahu and Gali's eyes met, and they shared a silent conversation. _What are you looking at me for?_ Tahu "said" with a shrug. _It's _your _village._

Gali narrowed her eyes. _Takanuva's expecting you to say something, you big dolt!_

Tahu rolled his eyes, knowing that it was better to lose this silent battle rather than to have Gali mad at him again. "Good work," he said to Takanuva.

Takanuva beamed. "Wow, thanks."

"Jaller!" a voice shouted, and the Matoran turned around at the sound of his name.

Hahli, with the other Ga-Matoran, stood at the edge of the cooling lava. Jaller, who as a Ta-Matoran was resistant to heat, walked across the black substance to his friend. The Toa likewise had little trouble walking over the substance.

Pewku whined pitifully as she poked one of her legs at the cooling lava, which was still too hot for her to scuttle across.

Takanuva smiled and to the Ussal Crab's surprise, picked her up carefully. "Now it's myturn to carry you," he said and his pet chirped happily.

Hahli and the other Ga-Matoran cheered when Jaller joined them. "You saved Ga-Koro!" Hahli said, hugging Jaller.

Jaller smiled shyly. "Well, I couldn't have done it without my partner here," he said as Takanuva joined them and set Pewku down on the ground.

Takanuva grinned sheepishly and then watched in horror as a wave of Ga-Matoran headed straight for him. Within seconds, Ga-Matoran hung from every limb of his body. "Our hero!" they all chorused dreamily.

Chuckling nervously, the Toa attempted to rub the back of his neck, but then decided against it as it would lift four Ga-Matoran up into the air.

Jaller chuckled at Takanuva's predicament and then turned back to one of the few Ga-Matoran that weren't smothering to the Toa of Light. Hahli asked, "Were you the one that made that shield?"

"Erm, uh…" Jaller glanced at Takanuva, who winked encouragingly. The Ta-Matoran turned back to his other friend and hesitantly replied, "Yesss…"

Much to Jaller's surprise, Hahli beamed. "Really? That was great!"

Once the Ta-Matoran had recovered from his shock, he puffed up his chest. Crossing his arms proudly, he said, "Nothing gets by the Captain of the Guard…" Hahli gave Jaller a quick peck on the cheek, which caused him to turn a dark shade of red. "…Unless he wishes it," he finished.

One of the Ga-Matoran said, "I think this calls for a celebration!"

"Yeah!" the other Ga-Matoran agreed, and then picked Takanuva up off of the ground. Giggling hysterically, the Ga-Matoran carried the Toa toward the beach.

Takanuva cast a look of desperation over his shoulder. "_Jaller_!"

"Don't worry," Jaller called back with a roll of the eyes. "I'm coming."

Hahli chuckled and linked arms with Jaller. "A party sounds good to me," she said and Jaller nodded his head automatically. Hahli smiled and led him down to the shore after the others.

Tahu shifted his weight awkwardly and Gali put a hand on her hip as she turned to him. "So," Gali said casually, "do you want to go?"

"Hmm," Tahu said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "I had other plans…" He didn't bother to tell Gali that one of those plans was staring at the wall, waiting for something to do, but he decided that she didn't need to know that. He finished with a shrug, "But I guess I'll come."

"Good," Gali said and smiled to herself. She began to walk to the beach.

"Gali?" Tahu asked hesitantly.

Gali stopped and turned back with folded arms. She cocked her head to the side slightly. "Yes, Tahu?"

Clearing his throat, Tahu said, "If you ever need someone to get rid of a volcano for you, or anything…you can ask." Gali gave him a confused look, and Tahu fought to find his words. After a moment, he said, "I know that you and Takanuva have this mental link…thing." Shrugging uncomfortably, he continued, "What I guess I'm trying to say is that I'm…here."

Though Ga-Matoran didn't have facial expressions similar to other Matoran, Tahu could tell from the look in Gali's eyes that she was smirking. "Well, I hope you won't be here long," she said, turning away and heading towards the beach.

Tahu raised a shocked brow. "You…don't?" he asked.

"No," she said, "because in a few weeks, _I'm_ going to be in Metru Nui." Casting a brief glance over her shoulder, she asked, "What about you?"

The Toa of Fire followed after her, grateful that her back was turned to him so that she couldn't see the rising color in his mask. "Oh, yes, of course," he said, feeling sheepish. "I'll be there."

"Oh, and one more thing," she said as he caught up with her and Tahu glanced at her.

"And what's that?"

Gali smirked. "No volcanoes in Ga-Metru."

It was now Tahu's turn to smirk. "Then no complaining about the landscaping."

With a soft chuckle, the Water Toa replied, "Deal."

Author's Note: "Manawa" means "courage" in Maori, just in case you're curious. Well, one more chapter to go (for real, this time). Let me know what you think. :)


	11. Chapter 11

Secret of the Mask 2

Chapter 11

Author's Note: I decided to post this chapter early since I won't have access to a computer for the early part of tomorrow. I'll do my little completionspeech thing at the end, so on with the last chapter.

The three Toa and Jaller were the guests of honor at the celebration that night. The Ga-Matoran sang, danced and fed them more food than they could eat. After a few hours, Jaller noticed Takanuva quietly slip away.

Jaller walked up the rocks until he found his friend, sitting as he watched the waves. Looking up, Takanuva smiled. "Hey, Jaller," he said as the Captain of the Guard plopped himself down on a rock next to him.

"What are you doing here?" Jaller asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just thinking," Takanuva said slowly, "about something you told me once…"

Jaller paused thoughtfully, scratching his head with a finger. _I tell him a lot of things_, he thought. _I wonder which one he's thinking of._

Takanuva soon answered his question. Turning to his friend, he said, "You said once that I was different…" After a moment, he smiled to himself. "I just figured out that that's okay."

The Captain of the Guard smiled. "Yeah…" he said, rocking slightly as he watched the waves. "Being different isn't all bad."

A moment of silence passed between them. Turning to Jaller, the Toa asked, "So, have you figured it out yet?"

"Figured out what?"

Takanuva sat up. "Your destiny."

Jaller looked out at the ocean thoughtfully before turning back to his companion. "Number one – hauling you and everyone else to Metru Nui."

The Toa chuckled. "Number two," Jaller continued, "rebuilding the city."

"And number three," Takanuva added with a sly grin, "confessing your true feelings for a certain Ga-Matoran." When Jaller gave him a wide-eyed look of horror, the Toa laughed.

"Uh, heh…" Jaller said nervously. "That'll come…maybe…eventually." Takanuva smirked and shook his head. "The right moment will pop up, I'm sure."

Takanuva chuckled. "Kolhii-head," he said as Jaller turned red. Stretching out onto his back again, he said, "Yeah, right…when you two become Toa."

"Hey," Jaller countered defensively, "anything's possible." Smirking, he said, "After all, they made _you_ a Toa."

The Toa's eyes had been shut, but at this, one snapped open. "Ha ha," he said, closing it again. "Very funny."

Jaller smiled as he looked at the sea that they soon would be traveling across. "You know, Takanuva," he said, "it's strange how things turn out sometimes – definitely not the way you expect them to."

"Mm-hmm," Takanuva agreed.

"Like you being the Seventh Toa or me having mask powers. But I think we've done a good job. What do you think?" Jaller turned to Takanuva, and then stopped himself short. The Captain of the Guard chuckled, shaking his head as he looked at the sleeping Toa.

_Some things never change…_

Jaller looked up as he saw two forms approach, followed by an Ussal Crab. He stood up and was about to greet the two Toa and explain that Takanuva was asleep, but Tahu never gave him the chance. Quietly, Tahu put his sleeping brother over his shoulder and turned back to Gali.

"It's getting late," he said. "Jaller, Takanuva and I better be heading back to Po-Koro."

Gali smirked at Tahu as she gave the sleeping Toa of Light a pat on the back. "Since when were you this helpful?"

"Well," Tahu said with feigned gruffness, "don't want Takanuva to leave the Toa just because of a fight."

The Toa of Water folded her arms and then smiled. "I think that's a good plan." She was about to turn back to her village when she stopped. "Oh, by the way," she added, "I don't think you're an arrogant ignoramus anymore."

"Oh? That," Tahu said, trying to act surprised. "I completely forgot about that."

Placing her hands on her hips, Gali said, "Sure." Turning around, she waved and glanced back briefly. "Good night, Tahu."

Tahu waved slightly and watched her leave. Jaller, meanwhile, hopped onto Pewku's shell and gazed up at the Toa. After several minutes, the Fire Toa glanced down at his traveling companion. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing," Jaller said quickly.

Tahu sighed in exasperation and began to walk north with Takanuva slung over his shoulder. "Let's get going."

"Good going, Tahu," a voice said and Tahu's eyes snapped to attention. As Tahu realized that Takanuva had spoken, the latter chuckled. "She's telling me _all_ about it…"

Tahu's eyes widened. "What is she saying!" he demanded.

Takanuva grinned. " 'Oh, Tahu's _such_ a dream Toa – I'm in looove!'" he said in a voice too high-pitched to ever be Gali's.

"Wait a minute…" Tahu said and then narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Gali would never tell _you_ that!"

The Toa of Light burst into uncontrollable fits of laughter. "Fooled ya," he said in between breaths.

Tahu fumed with anger and then smirked deviously. He "accidentally" dropped his brother. When Takanuva glared up at him, Tahu leaned forward with his hands on his hips. Casually, he said, "You've got two feet – use them."

After saying this, Tahu walked away and Pewku scuttled after him with Jaller on her shell. Takanuva smirked as he got up and followed them. "You two have it so bad," Takanuva said with amusement. "Why don't you just tell them how you feel?"

Tahu and Jaller stopped and glared back at Takanuva. "NO!"

Takanuva shrunk back. "Gee, sorry I asked. I was just trying to help."

Jaller turned to Tahu. "Oh yeah, he's helpful, all right. So helpful, in fact, that he hands _me_ over his responsibilities."

Takanuva rolled his eyes playfully. "You'll never let me forget that, will you?"

Jaller smirked. "No."

"Hey," Takanuva said with an innocent shrug, "what are best friends for?"

The Captain of the Guard looked ahead as Pewku carried him closer to his temporary home. "When I figure it out," Jaller said, "I'll let you know."

Takanuva stopped, shook his head and chuckled. As they continued to Po-Koro, Jaller couldn't help but notice that seven stars burned brightly in the sky above them. He remembered the words of a wise old Turaga:

"_New legends await, but old ones must be remembered. That is the way of the Bionicle…"_

Author's Note: As I was telling some of my friends, it's a happy and sad moment to finish a story. I feel happy that it's done, but kind of sad at the same time. I just wanted to let you know that you'veall been great, and thank you to those who have taken (or will take) the time to write to me. Thanks for joining me.


End file.
